


Vengeance Unyielding

by ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2



Series: The VU Archive [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2/pseuds/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2
Summary: It is often said that most gentle hearts are the ones you don't want to see angry. On the wild planet of Jamdo, one such person exists. His name is Tamat, long lost prince of the Saiyan Empire. His father, King Vegeta, was exiled with him. The boy only had a power level of 180, nothing too spectacular. But King Vegeta insisted that his latent battle potential was extraordinary.





	1. Jamdo Landing. Rescued by Survivors.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AspiringCreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringCreator/gifts).



" _ **If we must die, let it not be like hogs**_

_**Hunted and penned in an inglorious spot,** _

_**While round us bark the mad and hungry dogs,** _

_**Making their mock at our accursèd lot.** _

_**If we must die, O let us nobly die,** _

_**So that our precious blood may not be shed** _

_**In vain; then even the monsters we defy** _

_**Shall be constrained to honor us though dead!** _

_**O, kinsmen! we must meet the common foe!** _

_**Though far outnumbered let us show us brave,** _

_**And for their thousand blows deal one death-blow!** _

_**What though before us lies the open grave?** _

_**Like men, we'll face the murderous, cowardly pack,** _

_**Pressed to the wall, dying, but fighting back!"** _

_**-Claude Mckay** _

* * *

It is often said that most gentle hearts are the ones you don't want to see angry. On the wild planet of Jamdo, one such person exists. His name is Tamat, long lost prince of the Saiyan Empire. His father, King Vegeta, was exiled with him.

The boy only had a power level of 180, nothing too spectacular. But King Vegeta insisted that his latent battle potential was extraordinary. He was of royal blood, after all.

"My baby boy! The apple of my eye!" Vegeta crooned, placing his hand on the warm, unmalleable glass, seeing a boy with red hair and closed eyes sleeping inside.

"Father… why do you have to baby him? It's annoying!" Vegeta the Fourth scoffed.

"I used to do the same for you! Don't you feel it? That overwhelming pressure? Close your eyes and feel it with me." King Vegeta instructed.

Young Vegeta reached out to the child, feeling his ki. It was small but had a world of potential. A whole galaxy's worth of it, and all in one small package.

"I can't wait to see you both grow up into fierce kings! Tamat, my little one." King Vegeta said the babe inside the tank started to cry.

"Father! Stand back!" Young Vegeta crowed as Tamat thrashed around, crying.

"Why?" King Vegeta asked.

"His power is skyrocketing! All of his potential is about to come out at once!" One of the scientists yelled cracks started to appear in the glass.

"Give me a scope!" King Vegeta ordered.

The king scanned it as the pod bursts, covering them all in a fluid.

The last reading the scope got was 300 billion.

"That's… enough to almost match Cold and his brat!" King Vegeta gasped happily.

Tamat let out a pealing cry as King Vegeta picked his younger son up.

"Shh, It's okay…" Vegeta soothed, as Tamat cried against his shoulder.

"I know… this world is a scary place… but I'll protect you…" King Vegeta sighed as Tamat was swaddled in his cloak. 'And that beautiful power…' he thought.

"This is my little brother? He's nauseatingly cute…" Young Vegeta scoffed as Tamat wound his tail around his father's arm. His black eyes shining in the dim light of the nursery room.

* * *

(Three Years Later…)

* * *

King Cold and his son Freeza descended on to the planet, not even bothering to keep anything in their ship's ways intact. They held no respect for these monkeys. They landed in front of King Vegeta and his retinue. Cold noticed that a young redheaded Saiyan clung to the king's leg.

"We've been expecting you, sir!" King Vegeta yelled, bowing in submission, with all of the other Saiyans there doing the same. Except for the boy, who buried his face into his father's leg, whimpering.

Cold whipped his hand out, lifting the boy towards him as King Vegeta barely held his composure.

"Tell me, boy. Why didn't you bow?" Cold asked.

"I was scared!" Tamat cried, shaking.

"Father put him down." A prim, young voice said.

"But Freeza-"

"No buts, Papa!" Freeza yowled, stamping his foot.

Tamat was flown back into his father's arms as Freeza smirked.

King Vegeta let out a sigh of relief as he held his son.

The being known as Freeza was pink, and young, around Tamat's age, that didn't make him any less intimidating. His blazing ruby eyes locked on to his soon-to-be subjects. His feminine lips curled into a smile.

"Hello, monkeys! I will be leading you all, due to my Papa's coming senility. Let's all get along, okay?" Freeza greeted, surprising the Saiyans with his friendly tone, even being gleeful.

"Effective immediately, this force will be known as the Freeza Force, and with new management comes new gifts!" Freeza continued, clapping his hands as a pair of soldiers ran forwards, opening a case at the young emperor's feet.

He held up an odd item, it was curved, with a blue lens, two buttons were on the side.

"These are called scouters, you'll notice that they have a similar overhead display to those outdated scout-scopes you monkeys are so fond of. They also function as communicators." He explained, activating it.

*Pi pi pi!* It beeped, causing Tamat to cower away from the noise.

"Oh? Seems the little one cowering has a power of one-eighty..." Freeza commented.

Tamat's face burned in embarrassment, looking down at the ground as his father's grip on him tightened.

"While the others in the towers have powers of two-thousand each… that's impressive." Freeza said, firing Death Beams and destroying each of the towers.

King Vegeta shut his eyes, regretting the fact that he'd even assigned gunmen there…

But all he could hear was his son's cries. His little powerhouse, crying at the loss of those men, some he even knew personally.

"Now, I'll donate more soldiers to your already numerous force. Feel free to complain if you want… but I believe we're done here." Freeza said snidely.

Freeza waved goodbye as the ships left. Leaving King Vegeta and his retinue in shock.

"D-dad? Why does Freeza want to be s-so mean?" Tamat asked his little face a mess of tears and snot.

"Because, he's a spineless lizard that cares not if we're successful, that's why we must be better!" King Vegeta growled, walking back with his hand holding Tamat's.

(Five Years Later.)

'He's too much like his mother… Ayote… if you were here now, what would you do?' the king thought as his son planted Cultivars alongside his general, Nappa.

"Ki! Kiki!" one of the cultivars called, rushing at Tamat.

Tamat's hand shot out, decapitating the plant-man.

The young Saiyan prince's eyes widened in shock, and then scrunched in rage.

"That wasn't even a challenge!" He growled, kicking the body.

King Vegeta grabbed his son by the tail as he was tearing up Nappa's hard work.

'I need to get him out of here…' King Vegeta thought.

Tamat soon woke up, "Dad? Did I ruin Mr. Nappa's Cultivars?" He asked.

"Yes, but I don't think you should apologize, Nappa seemed pretty happy that you defeated them." King Vegeta said, smirking.

"He did!? Hehe…" Tamat giggled.

Vegeta looked down at his son, his shining black eyes, his vibrant and long red hair, his gentle personality.

He was Ayote.

" _Vegeta… promise me, that you'll… protect this one."_

" _I will, my love. I promise."_

Vegeta held his son close, his little Tamat.

He couldn't let Freeza take him, or kill him.

"Tamat, listen to me, we're getting out of here. I'll call forth Bardock, have him distract Freeza, then we can get away." Vegeta said, cupping his son's cheek.

"But… won't the scouters pick up our power levels?" Tamat asked.

"No, they'll be focused on purging the others, we can get away!" Vegeta encouraged.

"But… you don't care? About the others?"

Tamat was asking too many questions, too many to count.

Vegeta concentrated his ki to his finger, "Be still, my son. Be still." he muttered, hitting his son gently in the forehead, making him slump. He picked up the young prince, carrying him to the royal ship, which was the standard Freeza Force pod that was decked out in resplendent everything.

The pod flew out of Planet Vegeta's atmosphere as General Bardock gathered the forces.

Vegeta closed his eyes, regretting wiping Tamat's memories, regretting not saying goodbye to Vegeta Jr. Regretting leaving his planet to face clearing.

He set the coordinates to an isolated planet in the Imari star system, a planet called Jamdo with an overall power level of two. He went back to the bedroom, seeing his sleeping son curled into a little ball, snoring softly.

He sat on the bed, ruffling his son's crimson hair gently.

"I'll always protect you, Tamat." The former King said, his child smiling in his sleep.

The ship was in for a rough landing as it crashed hard into the soil, the main floater becoming pulverized.

Vegeta and Tamat woke up, "Tamat, I'm going to check on the main floater, I'll be right back." Vegeta said.

Tamat nodded mutely.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he saw.

"What? It's cracked! Oh no… Oh no…" Vegeta started to panic as he heard a howl in the distance.

"Mrrgh… Father?" Tamat groaned.

"Tamat, stay inside the ship," Vegeta ordered, unholstering a pistol at his hip.

He crept out of the ship, seeing a huge white and blue wolf with golden horns, it was massive.

It chuffed at the former king, seeming to show respect.

Tamat ran out, reaching his hand out to the animal.

"Nuk. Name Nuk." Tamat said, smiling as the wolf chuffed.

Vegeta marveled at his son's ability to bring the wolf to heel. It disappeared into the dense jungle.

"Nuk helps us now," Tamat said, smiling.

* * *

BOOM!

BOOM!  
BOOM!

A man with azure skin and orange hair that fell to his waist struggled with the controls of his ship as he weaved it through the asteroid belt surrounding Jamdo.

"Alright! What the hell's going on?!" A female voice yelled a girl with azure skin and flame orange locks stumbled out of a room, her ocean blue eyes glaring at the man.

"Oh c'mon sis! It's not too bad, we've been put under contract to recruit men to the Freeza Force." The man said, coming out of the asteroid belt.

"Do you remember what that bastard did to Hesperides, Bojack?" The girl growled, huffing and sitting with a heavy thump on one of the chairs, a blade clanking to the floor.

"Yeah, I know, but do you really have to use my made up name? Apollo suits me just fine! Just like Zangya and Artemis fits you, too!" Bojack snapped.

"You know why! It's basically painting a huge target on our backs that we're the sole survivors of the Great Annihilation! The only reason we're working for him is that he's been our only benefactor!" Zangya snapped back, unsheathing her sword and cleaning it. Their ship landed far off in the outskirts of Tamat's 'territory' and he decided to investigate.

Vegeta heard the deep boom and looked outside their shared hut, "What? A ship?! Finally!" he said, seeing a bright silver streak towards it.

'No! Tamat!' Vegeta panicked, flying off towards the ship as well.

Tamat smelled dead things, he'd smelled them before… he gripped the pelt around his waist tightly, he knew that if he saw a ship, he'd have to tell Father. Two strange people came out of the ship, they had weapons in their hands.

Tamat crept back into the foliage.

Zangya heard rustling foliage, she let out a small 'eep' and pointed her blade towards it.

"Hey, you okay?" Bojack asked.

"T-the-the… foliage!" Zangya stuttered.

Bojack edged towards the foliage, pushing back the fronds, and seeing no one there.

"See? No one is there…" Bojack said.

Tamat focused on the two strange people, especially the girl.

She was beautiful, her ears had the cutest points, her hair was like fire, her eyes were as deep as the ocean, and even more blue.

Tamat couldn't help but observe from afar, He sensed his father's energy closing in fast.

"DON'T GO!" Vegeta boomed, running towards the pair with a slight showing of his age, limping like a wounded animal.

"Huh? It's a guy." Zangya said.

"Hah… don't… hah… hah… go…" Vegeta huffed.

"Wait a sec… he's a Saiyan!" Bojack marveled.

All of the sudden, a huge black dragon burst out from the underbrush!

It roared, spraying fire around.

"TAMAT!" Vegeta called, snapping Tamat out of his doldrums.

"RAHHH!" He screamed, slamming into the dragon and tearing it in half, its blood-soaked skin was thrown to the wayside.

Zangya was amazed at the absolute brutality the guy showed, he stood in a pile of guts and blood, screaming his heart out. Her scouter couldn't measure his power level.

"Tamat, it's over now!" Vegeta ordered as the guy calmed down once Vegeta had his hand on a pouch affixed to his waist.

The guy looked as if he was punched by another fighter, shirking away from the dragon.

"Very good job, Tamat." Vegeta praised as Zangya got a good look at the man.

He was tall, a few inches taller than her brother, his black eyes shining and watching her as she examined him, his hair was spiky and red, falling to the nape of his neck, a small smile was on his face. His physique was muscular, that kind of muscular that was just shy of being all there but not quite. He had a few scars on his chest and face, with a few on his back. He wore torn black pants and a bluish-white pelt around his waist. A silver collar was fastened around his neck.

He leaned forward, looking at Zangya in interest.

"Can I… help you?" Zangya asked, blushing slightly as Tamat cocked his head to the side.

"What is…" Tamat asked, pointing at her.

"That's a girl, Tamat," Vegeta answered.

"No. That's a star." Tamat said, pointing at Zangya with a small smile.

Bojack seemed to snicker.

"My little sis isn't a star!" Bojack denied.

"She is!" Tamat said with total conviction.

"Guys, I'm very flattered, but you guys wanna get out of here, right?" Zangya asked the older Saiyan.

"Yes, come, Tamat," Vegeta said, grabbing his hand and guiding him to the ship.

Once they got inside, Bojack started the engine.

Tamat started to fidget, his breathing quickened.

Vegeta glanced over at his son in concern. Zangya grabbed Tamat's hands.

"Shh, it's okay… I get scared of landing and launching too." the girl soothed, with Tamat sort of calming down.

"Where are we going?" Vegeta asked.

"We've been contracted by Freeza to recruit soldiers, he's gonna flip out when he meets you both!" Bojack cheered.

"Freeza?" Tamat asked, recognizing the name. Vegeta did too, letting out a silent curse.

Zangya was chewing on a chocolate bar, a second one was in her other hand.

"Um… can I have that?" Tamat asked.

"Sure," Zangya said.

Tamat leaned forwards, taking the bar and almost bit down on the wrapper.

"Hey! Let me unwrap it!" Zangya objected, unwrapping the bar and giving it back to Tamat.

"I… thank you," Tamat said, bowing.

"Hey, a simple thanks is alright!" Zangya said, making an Okay symbol with her hand.


	2. My Rage Burns! Leave my Friends Alone!

"Lord Freeza, our numbers have been growing quite steadily! Our scouts are finding more and more powerful warriors by the day!" a small, yellow alien with antennae and bulbous black eyes reported.

A taller white alien with purple crystals on his body and crimson eyes smiled, his lipsticked lips stretching into a smile.

"Ah, that's good, Kihono." the emperor of the universe sighed.

Bojack's ship came into view of Freeza's fleet.

"Whoa! Lord Freeza's fleet is huge!" Zangya commented.

Tamat practically glued himself to one of the windows, looking out into the fleet in amazement.

Vegeta couldn't believe it, "What happened?" he muttered. When he'd been the Saiyan king, the fleet would encompass the whole world... the whole universe! Now it barely was even half of that number.

The ship went inside the giant one in the center, landing heavily.

"Hahh! Finally! I can take a bath without any weird stains on the curtain!" Zangya sighed.

"Hey! At least my ship has a fully functional bathroom!" Bojack shot back as a short blue alien walked up to the group, it was female and she had bowed to Vegeta.

"Greetings, King Vegeta, Lord Freeza is waiting for you and your son." The woman said as Tamat looked back at Zangya and Bojack with a longing expression.

"Come, Tamat," Vegeta ordered, grabbing his son's hand and leading him along.

Tamat reluctantly grabbed his hand and was pulled along.

"Lord Freeza, King Vegeta is here." The alien informed.

Vegeta felt Tamat's hand tighten around him, his breath quickened as Freeza rose from his seat, standing.

He knelt as Tamat still stood, his black eyes boring into the Conqueror's eyes.

"Ah, you must be Tamat, the third born of your brothers. It's good to see you again, Vegeta." Freeza greeted the former Saiyan king.

"Likewise, milord," Vegeta responded.

The former King stood, "Please forgive my son's impertinence! He does not know the intricacies of royal standing anymore!" he begged.

"Then he will learn. As all monkeys do." Freeza growled, reaching his hand out and painfully forcing Tamat to kneel.

"Papa! It hurts, Papa!" Tamat cried in Saiyago.

"Now there's a language I haven't heard in quite a long time!" Freeza laughed as Vegeta watched him loom over his son.

"Stop, milord! He'll kneel! I swear he will!" Vegeta begged, pulling out a remote.

"Because I can make him kneel!" he snapped as Tamat looked over to see Bojack and Zangya just coming in for their reward, the hold on him loosened quickly, but he stayed kneeling, tearing at his armor, waiting for the clenching to start.

Zangya and Bojack stood, watching as the once towering Saiyan was reduced to a mumbling and crying mess.

"Berryblue, give those two their generous reward for finding the Saiyans, and when you're done... lead the Saiyans to their quarters," Freeza instructed as Berryblue did just that.

When the Saiyans and Hesperidians left, Freeza smiled.

"Not only do I have two planets of warriors subjugated... but their royalty is mine! Well... Planet Vegeta is dead, and Hesperides... well, It's certainly shattered into pieces. Now... all I have to do is exterminate Goku and that bastard Vegeta! I'll gain five centimeters in height while I'm at it, too!"

Tamat was in something called a 'shower.'

"Papa! How do I work this?" he asked in his sort of halting speech.

"You turn the lever!" Vegeta called back.

"EEE!" Tamat cried, accidentally leaving it on the hottest setting.

He turned it to that nice kind of warm where you don't want to leave the shower/bath and just take a nap with all the bubbles with one of those headrests behind your head... ah...

Well, after he was done, he dried himself off with a huge and fluffy towel. Normally he would use Nuk, but then he'd get dirty again. He wrapped it around his waist, secretly wishing he had his tail back.

He found that his father had laid out a set of clothes for him as there was also a silver collar, he put it on. The pants were blue as he put on the matching blue compression shirt, tying Nuk around his waist.

He put on the collar, at least glad that it was just the collar.

"Let's go to the Mess Hall, Tamat, I bet you're hungry." Vegeta guessed, dressed in a long dress-like garment with armor over the top and gauntlets. It was a resplendent red.

The two Saiyans got their food and walked into the Mess Hall.

"Huh? Zan! Zan!" Tamat called, noticing a rather bored looking Zangya eating rather idly.

"Hm? Oh! Heyo, Tamat!" She greeted, waving them over.

Tamat sat down next to her, smiling.

"So... where's your armor?" she asked, her armor was silver in color with low cut boots on her feet, she had a gray bodysuit on underneath her armor.

"Too... tight..." Tamat said slowly, his memory of galactic standard coming back to him.

"It's not that bad..." Zangya sighed, pulling at her armor, making Tamat blush as he stared at her chest.

"What about that grimy pelt?" Zangya asked, reaching out and touching it.

"IT STAYS ON!" Tamat roared, his eyes flashing gold as his hair spiked. He sat down with a heavy clang as Bojack strode over.

"What's with him?" Bojack asked his sister.

"It's just... complicated," Zangya concluded as Tamat and Vegeta ate like they hadn't had good food for days.

Another alien strode up to Zangya, his cheeks flushed with drink.

"Hey there... Howzabout you hang out with me? I'm pretty sure I'd be quite interesting." The man said.

"Ew, not interested." Zangya huffed.

"What did you say, you bitch?!" the man yelled.

"You know what I said, creep!" Zangya snapped.

Tamat tensed up, glaring up at the man, his eyes flashing gold.

"Stand down, Tamat," Vegeta ordered.

Bojack immediately stood up, "Look, I think you need another drink..." he said, the man wasn't having it though.

He punched Bojack down to the floor.

"Urgh, Damn... I'm a better pilot than a fighter..." He grunted as Tamat stood, his hair rising and billowing from his power. His eyes shining a solid gold.

"What? You gotta problem, monkey boy?"

"I do," Tamat growled as the man punched him, barely fazing him.

Tamat answered by grabbing the man and watching as the life flowed out of his eyes.

"Tamat!" Vegeta yelled, pressing the button on his remote.

All the pair could do was watch as their friend crumbled, screaming like an animal. A now more morose Vegeta watched as his son convulsed on the floor.

"P... Papa..." Tamat groaned, reaching out for him.

"I'm sorry my son, but these things happen if you don't behave..." He sighed, kneeling down.

Zangya rushed forwards, shielding the titan with her body, "If you really loved him, you wouldn'tve done that!"

"Oh please, the only reason why I do this is because I love him... We're in your debt, but that doesn't mean you have to understand us!"

Tamat stood back up as Berryblue came back in.

"Vegeta, Lord Freeza wants to see you," she said.

"Alright, I'll be there... Tamat! Stay here and don't move! I'll be back soon!" Vegeta ordered.

The trio did the exact opposite of what Vegeta said, running to a back storeroom.

"Your father is such a... such a... prick!" Zangya yelled.

"Don't say that! My father stopped me from killing us!" Tamat objected, the pelt he wore around his waist now about his shoulders, it reached to about his thighs, stopping at a point.

"Hey... maybe you can tell us the story behind the pelt!" Bojack suggested.

Tamat nodded, "This... is Nuk. He came... from the jungle."

[Flashback.]

Tamat was looking up into the face of one of the armored wolves, his fur was blue and white as a scar was over his eye. His horns were as a bar of bright gold.

_ "Nuk and I trained... by play-fighting." _

Tamat chased Nuk around, the Saiyan laughing and the Wolf whooping.

_ "At first, I was scared, but Nuk guided me along. He brought me food and protected me, I named him after the chuffing he did around me." _

Nuk dragged a carcass to Tamat as the young Saiyan tore into it, Nuk curled around him.

_ "Then... all of that changed when my father came. He had ignored Nuk at first, only working with him when I needed him to. But one day… he didn’t get up, he just stared at me with his sad golden eye, nuzzling me." _

"Papa! Come see my friend! He won’t get up!" Tamat called desperately.

_ "He... shot Nuk... my only friend. He shot him. After that... He- Died... Never to be seen again." _

"Nuk... Nuk, come back!" Tamat cried, holding the bloodied ear and letting his tears mix with it. All Vegeta could do was watch as his son cried. His son refused comforting, only wrapping himself in the folds of the ear he claimed from the body.

[Flashback End.]

Zangya had opted to hold the young Saiyan's hand, as Bojack looked on the verge of tears.

"That's one of the most innocent stories I've ever heard..." Bojack sniffed.

"I have one if you'd like to hear it, Tamat," Zangya said, smiling briefly.

Tamat nodded.

"I remember my dream..."

}Flashback Start{

Zangya longed for more than just staring out of a window at the stars, she wanted to be there.

_ "Bojack and I... we were dreamers. We wanted to get off our planet as soon as possible." _

"Zangya, being a warrior is for the men, you must look beautiful before we marry you off to an eligible male." Her father said, a flash of disappointment in his voice.

"Look, Dad can shove his opinion up his ass! All he wants to use you for is climbing up!" Bojack huffed.

_ "You know, I never embraced my beauty back then, I made sure to hide it. by hiding my hair in a turban, by deepening my voice, anything to keep my dream alive... Until the final tournament: The Fortissimum, Hesperidum Templi. Or Strongest of Hesperides." _

"Looks like Kogu is raring up to be a formidable fighter this year! Will Slash be enough to stop his victory streak?!" An announcer called as 'Slash' circled Kogu.

_ "My opponent was to be my betrothed, an arrogant man by the name of Kogu." _

"C'mon! let's go!" Kogu huffed, charging with an overhead strike.

'Slash' blocked the strike, countering with slashes of his own.

Kogu then caught his blade into his turban, unwinding it.

_ "I was revealed, the mysterious swordsman Slash was the daughter of the king!" _

Zangya used the distraction to shove her blade into his gut.

She yanked it out and screamed aloud, holding her bloodied blade into the air.

_ "I had the way to my dreams open to me, my brother here was working on the future Pegasus..." _

}Flashback End{

"Then, Bojack and I were imprisoned on the Planet Vegeta prison colony, where I single-handedly took them all down to Hell." Zangya giggled cutely, flipping her hair.

Tamat just stared, "Uh..." he faltered.

Bojack noticed his friend's strange expression.

"Oh dear LORD! Fucking kiss already!" Bojack huffed.

Zangya gave him a swift smack.

“Kiss? What is that? A food?” Tamat asked.

“No, it isn’t.” Zangya answered, smiling.

Tamat gripped the pelt around his waist a little bit tighter, hearing footsteps outside.

He put his finger to his lips, signaling the pair to be quiet.

The footsteps sounded much closer to the storeroom door, with Tamat’s muscles tensing, his breathing slowed down.

The footsteps left the hallway.

“All clear.” He mouthed.

Zangya and Bojack let out their held breath, glad to be able to talk again.

“Who was that, Tamat?” Bojack asked.

“My father, he knows I’m back here. I must head back to my room and report to him, I’m sorry.” Tamat apologized, walking out of the room, only being held back by Zangya.

“Hang on! You can’t be serious!” she cried.

“I must do this, Zangya. He’s my father.” Tamat said.

“It’s just… why? Why do you have to go back?” She pleaded, her grip on his hand tightening.

“He’s my father, I respect his orders and do them as he wills.” Tamat said.

“Then be free for once and follow this order: Don’t go back!” Zangya begged this time.

Tamat’s eyes flashed gold as he snarled, “No. I refuse your kind invitation.” he said, staring down at her with murder in his eyes.

“Aren’t we your friends, Tamat?” Zangya asked as Bojack got up and yanked her back from him.

“NO! I have no friends! I am only a warrior! A warrior will not bend or break just because of some petty thing like emotions!” Tamat yelled, his power skyrocketing and causing the ship’s lights to flicker wildly.

Tamat then blasted the door out of the wall, stalking through it as he glared over his shoulder.

“To think, that you’d be telling me to be free. What a stupid farce.” he snarled at the siblings.

Vegeta and Freeza both felt the power surge, and sensed the power come closer to the throne room, the door opened for Tamat, who was golden eyed and angry. He stepped up to Freeza and his father and bowed to them.

“Father, Lord Freeza, I have returned as requested. What’s next?” he growled out.

Vegeta pressed the button on his remote, causing Tamat to go limp and start to scream loudly, filling the former king with regret as Freeza was filled with inexplicable joy.

All Tamat thought was, ‘Why? I didn’t do anything wrong! Father, why?’

Then, he did the unthinkable, he forced his hand up, clenching the collar in his hand, his grip tightening on it.

“Tamat, stop!” Vegeta warned, secretly proud that his son was finally breaking free.

The voltage was amped up to unbearable levels as Tamat screamed a raw, tortured sound.

Then, like a merciful angel, Vegeta stopped the shocks, leaving Tamat on the floor, crying like a child.

He took no joy in doing this.


	3. Seeking Further Strength, Tamat Starts to Fight!

Vegeta didn't remember his brother, mostly because he thought he'd died in the purge. It didn't really matter, anyway. Ever since Tamat was born, their father straight up ignored him, too busy taking care of his little brother to notice the younger Vegeta.

He stood before his long-time rival, a low-class warrior named Goku, or to him, Kakarot. The other Saiyan had palm-tree like hair and an easy smile on his face, the most carefree idiot in the multiverse.

They launched at each other, throwing punch after punch at rapid speeds. The exhilaration that both Saiyans felt reminded them of their first meeting, back when they had just been enemies. They fired blasts at each other, sometimes letting out whoops of excitement and challenge. Their power resonated and filled them, making their hair magenta, and their eyes crimson. They had found that using that form was easier to control while in a fight.

"C'mon Vegeta! Let's go!" Kakarot challenged.

"Right! Time to take your spot!" Vegeta snapped, smirking at the challenge. If his brother were here, he'd probably be beaten faster than light.

He only had a power of one-eighty.

Vegeta and Kakarot clashed, sending the ocean around them up in an intense spray, exposing the land beneath. Their sparring session had an audience.

A woman with blue hair and eyes sipped a drink as the two Saiyans brawled high above her head. A purple cat-like man was reclining in a seat not too far from her, his ears twitching in irritation.

He shot up, running out, "KEEP IT DOWN, WILL YOU?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" he yelled.

Another man giggled, his pale blue skin and tall, curled back pompadour an odd sight to behold.

The odd cat and man were a pair.

The Destroyer, Beerus, and his attendant, Whis.

* * *

Soon, both Vegeta and Goku were both tired of sparring. In fact, Vegeta had been rather withdrawn lately.

The woman, whose name was Bulma, and Vegeta's wife, took him aside.

"Alright, normally I wouldn't ask you about this... but what's the matter?" she asked.

"I don't know, there's been a dream I've been having for the past few days. It's about my brother." Vegeta said.

"You have a brother?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, I have two younger brothers. Their names were Tarble and Tamat. This one is about Tamat, though. He's… been a bit of a sore subject." Vegeta sighed.

Bulma nodded, even Tarble had been a sore subject, but it seemed the way he growled Tamat's name signaled to her that her husband had a ton of baggage with him.

"What's so bad about Tamat?" Bulma asked.

"He can destroy the whole universe, even Lord Beerus would be destroyed… If he had the control, he'd be the greatest warrior, even passing Kakarot in power, even passing ME." Vegeta sighed.

Bulma couldn't believe that someone with that high of a power hadn't been detected or even found.

Then, Vegeta sensed a huge power enter the atmosphere. One that he hadn't felt in years.

"They're here." Vegeta said.

* * *

Tamat stood next to Freeza and his father, seeing them smile made him smile as well.

"Tamat, do you understand what you must do?" Freeza asked.

"Yes… I must… Eliminate Vegeta and Goku." Tamat said.

King Vegeta's pride swelled as the ship landed.

They stepped out as they saw two men in the distance, they were wearing a blue coat and a lime-green coat.

"Freeza! What are you doing here?" Lime Green asked.

"Ohohoho… Goku, I'm just here to offer a little challenge… Vegeta! Bring forth Tamat!" Freeza ordered.

Vegeta saw his father and Tamat.

"Vegeta?" Vegeta asked.

"Father." The older prince remarked, inclining his head in greeting.

"You've grown strong, it makes me proud as a father and as a Saiyan to say that." Vegeta continued, stepping up next to Tamat.

"How about a little... test?" Vegeta asked, as Prince Vegeta looked to Tamat, who looked at him like a child would.

Tamat had grown from the little baby Vegeta had seen in the pod, he easily towered over him, his dark eyes shone with gentleness. His armor was a mirror of his own, with short shoulder pads, a small collar was attached to his neck. His hair was long, flowing down to the nape of his neck, a blue and white pelt was wrapped around his waist. He looked into his brother's eyes, trying to muster a death stare.

"Alright! Let's go!" Goku agreed.

"That's the spirit!" Vegeta laughed, bringing his hand up as Tamat tensed.

The pressure in the area was palpable. It was all coming from Tamat, as if a sleeping beast was about to be awakened.

"NOW, FOR OUR REVENGE!" Vegeta yelled.

With a yell, Tamat shot forwards, clashing with his brother, Vegeta dodged the first strikes.

"Well, looks like you'll be a good warm-up." Vegeta said, blocking a strike with his leg. Tamat grabbed his brother's leg and threw him into a mountain, grabbing the side of his head and running him against it.

'Impossible... he's learning as he fights! I can't keep a lock on his power either!' Vegeta thought, breaking out of his brother's grasp.

"Tamat! Listen to me! Father has been controlling you! I know the only person you knew was him, but he was always on Freeza's side!" Vegeta yelled, his aura flaring gold.

"Let our battle sound the truth of your words!" Tamat shot back, charging forwards, his eyes flashing gold for just a second.

Vegeta let out a scream, turning into a Super Saiyan. Causing Tamat to go flying from the sheer power of his aura.

"What? Can what my wife told me... could it be true?" Vegeta gasped.

"Are you saying Tamat can't go Super Saiyan?" Freeza growled.

"No... but he has a form that could possibly be even greater... It's called the wrathful form, harnessing the powers of the Oozaru while being in your same form!" Vegeta explained, smiling.

Tamat was struggling against his brother's onslaught, 'I can't give up! Not for a second!' he thought, letting his power free.

"HURAHH!" He screamed, his aura flaring as his eyes turned gold, "VEGETA!" He howled, charging and grabbing his brother by the arm.

He ended up slamming Vegeta around, with him screaming in pain. Tamat then slammed Vegeta into another mountain, charging up a Eraser Cannon.

Vegeta blew up the mountain, his Super Saiyan God form blazing bright as he faced down his brother.

"DIE!" Tamat screamed, firing the cannon.

Vegeta flicked the beam into the sky, smirking at Tamat.

The Battle against Tamat has begun!

Zangya watched the battle alongside Bojack.

"He's gonna lose it, I can tell." Bojack said.

"Then we gotta stop him! He's going to die!" Zangya snapped.

"I think Vegeta has the remote." Bojack commented.

"No he doesn't!" Zangya said, pulling it out of a pocket.

"What?! When did you get that?" Bojack gasped.

"Back at the mess-hall, you're not the only one that's good at thievery." Zangya taunted, breaking it.

"Ah... Ah!" Bojack gasped in shock.

"He'll have to tire himself out, After all, he's got a lizard to kill." Zangya said, smiling deviously.

* * *

Tamat loomed over Vegeta, his armor slightly cracked and his body bruised.

Vegeta stood, his arms crossed as his now magenta eyes regarded him, his armor and jumpsuit torn and almost completely shattered in some places.

"Now then, bow." Vegeta commanded.

"A... Saiyan... never... bows!" Tamat growled through gritted teeth.

The two brothers charged at each other, determined to end it.

Tamat's aura flashed green and bright, punching Super Saiyan God right out of Vegeta and throwing him to the wayside.

"GRAHHH!" Tamat roared, pounding his chest. His aura gaining a green tint.

* * *

"My turn!" Goku cheered, running over to Tamat and doing his new stretching routine, bouncing from foot to foot, smiling all the while.

"Touh!" Tamat spat, getting into a heavy stance, the audience of his friends, Father, and Freeza watched on as Tamat smiled, knowing this man to be more of a challenge.

"Your name is Tamat, right?" Goku asked.

"Yes..." Tamat growled, taking his stance.

The battle between Tamat and Goku has begun!

Goku and Tamat charged at each other, exchanging blows as Vegeta watched on, waiting for his moment to strike.

"HAH!" Tamat yelled, throwing a punch.

"Take it easy." Goku said, dodging.

"HURAH!" Tamat roared, catching Goku on the jaw, he barely even was pushed back.

He activated Super Saiyan God as Tamat's aura flared.

Goku froze Tamat in his aura.

"Look Tamat, I know you're not evil like all the other Saiyans in this universe we faced. You don't have to fight for them anymore... you have somebody you love, right?" Goku asked.

"Z-Zan?" Tamat asked, his golden eyes calming.

"See? We can save her, we can save your friend Bojack." Goku persuaded.

"No. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tamat roared, freezing Goku and punching him hard into a mountain, grabbing his leg and slamming him to the ground.

"A SAIYAN NEVER BOWS!" Tamat howled, shooting at an advancing Goku who put distance between them using a well-timed Instant Transmission.

The two Saiyans clashed against one another, as all of the sudden, Vegeta came to assist.

The two Saiyans were grabbed and slammed together, being dragged on the ground, and subjected to brutal hits to every limb.

Tamat threw them down, laughing and enjoying himself.

Until Goku and Vegeta staggered to their feet.

Goku started to charge up, turning into Super Saiyan Blue as Vegeta did the same.

"Oh... God... Tamat's going to die! Everything I've done..." Vegeta gasped, backing up.

"He's hiding his true power, so I'll propose this..." Freeza said, charging a blast on his fingertip as the three Saiyans duked it out, turning the area into a lava-filled hell space.

"No!" Vegeta screamed as he was shot with Freeza's Death Beam.

Once the deed was done, he cleared his throat and looked up at Tamat.

"Tamat! Oh my God! It's a tragedy! Your father was hit with a stray energy blast!" The conqueror yelled.

Tamat looked down at his father, his head tilted to the side as his acute hearing could just barely hear the exhaling of his final breath.

He grabbed his head, feeling tears course down his cheeks, A howl of pure grief and rage tore through the air. His aura turned green as his eyes went blank, he gathered his energy and shot it all around, having no target, just pure grief. He finished his transformation, glaring down at the two other Saiyans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: If any of you are wondering about the ages of Tamat, Tarble, and Vegeta, they're six years apart from each other, as Freeza didn't massacre the Saiyans until he confirmed that all three princes were off-planet. Tarble was basically a back-up plan for Vegeta, while Freeza was vaguely aware of Tamat.
> 
> Also, Bojack and Zangya were part of the rival empire to Freeza's. Making Freeza all the more paranoid. So, he exterminated the Hesperidians. Taking the twin royals to the Planet Vegeta prison colony. Where after three or four years, Zangya led an uprising against the compound, using her skills in swordsmanship to lead her fellow slaves to freedom. While Bojack worked on the Pegasus in secret, learning how to pilot as he went.
> 
> Ages of Cast (Rough estimates.)
> 
> Vegeta: 40-43?
> 
> Tarble: 35
> 
> Tamat: 29
> 
> Zangya: 26
> 
> Bojack: 26
> 
> Power Levels of Tamat.
> 
> Base (At birth): 180,000
> 
> Base: 280,000
> 
> Wrathful: 300,000
> 
> I know they don't seem like such a boost, but you'll see his rather... different power gaining, due to him adapting as he fights, his power adapts as well. They always go back to his bases though.


End file.
